Mina/Games/Quotes/SM
Vast Poni Canyon :"Oh! Now that's a great composition! I could paint a picture of you—the visitor to Poni!" :"Guess I didn't introduce myself though. I'm Mina. I'm the captain." :"I mean, I sort of am. I actually just wander around doing my art, so I don't have an actual trial or anything... But Vast Poni Canyon sure is a wonder, huh?" :"Once you've been through this place, you can really get to understand why that Ilima boy designed his trial the way he did, right?" :"Oh, yeah. Ohhhh, yeah. Here. Take this as a token of our acquaintance." :"It's the Fairium Z. Get your Z on!" :"I'm the captain and all, so I've gotta come up with a trial. Maybe it could involve painting pictures and picking flowers... Maybe a trial like that could be cool?" :"See you later then! Alola, alola!" :"Hallo!" :"They sent me here on an errand. Since I'm not busy doing trials or anything." :"It's a secret. Oh, and I had one more order I was given. Or was it a request? Either way..." :"I was told I should have a real serious battle with before I came back. I don't really know why, but it seems like maybe it's some sort of trial of strength." * Before battle :"So come on! Let's have a battle! Have a Pokémon battle against me!" ::Hold on: "Shocking! You want me to wait? Fine then. I guess I can wait." ::Sure: "All right! Then let's get going already! Time for Mina to show you her full power! We'll get our Z on!" * Upon being defeated :"Whoa! I'm shocked at your strength!" * After being defeated :"Whoa, you're surprisingly strong! Then it's no problem. Turns out, you're strong enough, ." :"OK, I'm out of here!" Poni Gauntlet * Before defeating all the Trainers in the area :"Oh! You're the one from the great composition! I just did a hundred sketches, so now I'm taking a break. I beat all the Trainers around here, too, so now I'm totally bored again... I wish there was someone to go all out against. That's it! ! If you can beat all the Trainers around here, too, I'll give you a battle against me!" * After defeating all the Trainers in the area :"Oh! The one from the great composition! Looks like you've beaten everybody else in this place, huh? Then have a battle against Captain Mina! Let's get our Z on!" :"I hope you're ready for the extraordinary Z-Power of me and my Pokémon!" ::Not yet!: "OK, I guess I'll wait. I'll wait ri-i-ight here. And not move an inch." ::I'll take you on!: "Then here I go! I'm going all out, big-time!" * If talked to again after selecting "Not yet!" :"Hey, welcome back!" * Before battle :"Me and my team are all full-powered to the max!" * Upon being defeated :"Whoa! I'm shocked at your strength!" * After being defeated :"Hrmmm! Well, this is frustrating. I failed to really use my full power..." :"But it was a fun battle, so take this, big-time!" :"I'd like to draw a picture of the way you look when you're battling, ! Let's have another full-power Pokémon battle again sometime, yeah?"